Hijos del Bosque
by T.E Rowan
Summary: [...]La besó. Un beso que se repitió. Una y otra vez, debajo del frondoso árbol madre del bosque que los unió.[...]. GrantedShipping


*baila* Fuck Yeah! Otra historia :DDD

Hoy les presento mi primer Granted :DD

Los personajes son Satoshi Tajiri, Kusaka, Yamamoto, Nintendo, etc, etc. Si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos_.

Cualquier duda que tengan, pueden preguntarme en un review, cualquier error que haya, puede avisarme en una review. Todo es bienvenido! (Mientras venga en review).

Disfruten.

* * *

Él se veía ligeramente sorprendido, estaba parado en posición de ataque, lo cual sorprendió a la chica. Ella lo miraba normal, de la misma forma en que se mira a alguien que trató de matarte para conseguir la dominación mundial, pero luego se redimió evitando que otros psicóticos consiguieran lo que él no pudo. Aunque viéndolo así, era un poco dudosa su razón de ayudar.

― Lance, que sorpresa verte aquí. ― Dijo, ni con mucha emoción, ni con poca. Normal.

― ¿Eres… de verdad tú? ― Preguntó suspicaz.

― Sí lo soy, no soy Petrel. ― Respondió Yellow, mas Lance se puso más a la defensiva.

― ¿Cómo sabes que creí que serías él? Eso es muy sospechoso.

Yellow suspiró ―. Los DexHolders de Johto nos contaron que sucedió.

Lance suspiró imperceptiblemente tranquilo. Luego, el silencio incómodo reinó. Incómodo para él, claro, Yellow se entretenía con lo que hacía antes de que él llegara: dibujar. Lo que resultaba interesante de su dibujo era que había pasado de un árbol, a lo que parecía una clase de boceto de Lance. Pero lo que resultaba sumamente extraño, fue que ese árbol-Lance ahora se transformaba en un helado. Yellow parpadeó, percatándose del desenlace que había tomado su árbol. Volviendo a Lance, él seguía parado delante de la chica, mirándola perdido en sus pensamientos. Tan absorto estaba, que cuando despertó, Yellow ya llevaba varios pasados alejándose.

Lance se debatía dentro de su cabeza: ¿Ser caballeroso ó no?

― Detente. ― Dijo seco, aparentando normalidad.

― ¿Sucede algo?

― Ya está oscuro. Te acompañaré a tu casa. ― Comenzó a caminar lentamente, esperándola disimuladamente. Yellow prácticamente lo ignoró, no le apetecía hablar mucho con él, pero le daba igual si la acompañaba o no. Salieron del Bosque en silencio. Caminaron un par de minutos y llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Yellow. Ninguno decía nada. Yellow quería decirle que se fuera, pero no quería sonar grosera; y a Lance no le apetecía irse, se sentía a gusto con la presencia de otra _Hija del Bosque_.

― Pues…

― ¡Yellow! ¿Qué haces en la puerta con tu amigo? ¡Hazlo pasar! ― El amable tío de la rubia hizo acto de presencia y los empujó dentro de la casa.

Wilson los arrastró hacia la sala, donde Lance quedó sentado en el sofá.

― Yellow, ¿Podrías traerle algo de beber a nuestro invitado? ― Wilson estaba emocionada de que alguien diferente al campeón de Kanto y la chica que desordenaba su casa (alias Blue) visitara su casa. Nos es que le molestara la presencia de los amigos de su sobrina, pero la variedad no mata a nadie…

― Está bien ― suspiró ―, Lance, ¿Qué quieres tomar?

Wilson saltó de su silla y le dijo a Yellow que pusiera más emoción en lo que preguntaba, ya que no quería que su invitado no se sintiera bienvenido. Luego la echó de la casa pidiéndole que comprara alguna tarta o algo dulce para el invitado.

― Enserio, era innecesario que hiciera eso.

― No te preocupes ― respondió Wilson ante las pasivas quejas ―, así que, Lance, ¿Cómo conoces a mi sobrina? No es muy normal que un hombre de tu edad ande con una niña de diecisiete años.

Lance se tensó ante la insinuación del pescador. Medio segundo después, recuperó la compostura.

― No es normal que un hombre y una niña anden juntos; pero sí, dos Hijos del Bosques.

Wilson ignoró la última parte de las palabras de Lance ―. ¿Entonces dices que sí andan juntos?

― Claro que no, es una niña ― dijo mirando a otro lado, enojado y evitando los ojos del otro hombre.

El rostro del pescador era una mezcla de confusión y preocupación. Luego suspiró con cansancio.

― Lance, por lo que veo, ya sabes lo que sienten los Hijos del Bosque, pero Yellow no. Te pido seriamente que no le digas nada sobre eso.

Wilson sabía que sentía Lance y sabía lo que sentiría Yellow en algún momento. Y habiendo conocido a Lance, prefería evitarlo, aunque supiera que era inútil.

― Ya volví; traje _Cup Cakes. ―_ Se anunció la rubia. El rostro de Wilson cambió drásticamente, ahora estaba igual de animado que antes.

― ¡Excelente, Yellita! ¿Trajiste mi favorito?

― Si, tío, aquí tienes el de Moka. Lance, no sabía de cual te gustaba, así que traje varios.

Lance los observó todos, esperando encontrar alguno que le resultara atractivo para comer, ya que no estaba su favorito.

― No, gracias. No hay ninguno de mi agrado.

Yellow frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

…

Luego de la petición de Wilson, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Seguramente era por la psicología inversa. Antes de la charla con él, había podido mantener sus impulsos a raya, ocultos, sepultados bajo su fachada seria y elegante. ¿De qué manera afectarían estos impulsos a su imagen? De manera muy grande. ¿Pero qué tan bajo caería luego de los incidentes que provocó en sus año de Alto Mando? A nadie le importaba eso, ni siquiera lo reconocían cuando caminaba por las calles. Tal vez, cuando sabían su nombre, y sólo le preguntaban: "_¿Eres algún líder de gimnasio?_". ¡Por supuesto que no lo era! ¡Él era Lance, el Líder del Alto Mando, domador del tipo dragón! Y si bien había cometido pequeños errores, merecía poder dejarse llevar por sus impulsos en algún momento. Justo como lo haría en ese momento.

― Buenas tardes. ― Saludó, seco y sin emoción.

― Hola ― respondió ella automáticamente. Seguido de eso, la falta de un tema de conversación apareció. Esto era causado por la falta de interés de Yellow por el recién llegado, y la repentina timidez del otro.

"_¿Pero qué demonios me sucede? ¿Acaso me convertí en un adolescente hormonal?"_, se preguntaba.

― ¿Qué… estás dibujando? ― No hizo falta que la chica respondiera, la respuesta saltó a su mente rápidamente ―. Chuchu… ― dijo Lance suavemente.

La chica se sorprendió ante la pregunta y respuesta, pero respondió amigablemente.

― Si, a ella estoy dibujando.

Y sin ningún ademán de querer mostrarle continuó con su dibujo. Lance se quedó parado en su lugar, incómodo en posición y situación sin saber que hacer.

― _¿Por qué no me hablas…? ―_ Preguntó en su mente al aire.

― ¿Cómo dijiste? ― Yellow levantó si vista de su cuaderno de dibujos con una mirada seria.

― No dije nada ― contestó frío y cortante ―. Debo irme. Adiós.

Y Lance salió de escena, dejando a Yellow demasiado confundida y curiosa.

…

¡Pero que idiota había sido! Luego de la advertencia de Wilson, se descuidaba de tal manera… Podía esperar a que la pequeña rubia no sintiera curiosidad, o que no le preguntara exactamente a él.

Aunque él podía hacer lo que viniera en gana, Yellow era lo suficientemente grande como para tomar sus propias decisiones. No le temía a la advertencia de un viejo pescador.

Aunque él era un hombre decente. Y envolverse con una niña de dieciséis no era algo decente. A pesar de que ambos lo aceptaran.

¿Y cómo sabía él que ella lo aceptaría y concensuaría una relación entre ellos? Por el bosque los unía. Y Bosque Verde, y el ser hijos de él, les daba una conexión irrompible. Porque ellos no decidían su futuro; desde antes de que siquiera existieran estaban predestinados. Ni Wilson, ni Red, ni nadie los separaría.

Lance no dejaría de buscarla, ni Yellow dejaría de buscarlo a él.

Por eso se encontraba en ese bosque, sentado a los pies de un árbol, disfrutando de la deliciosa compañía de la rubia, que al igual que él, disfruta de manera curiosa e inentendible la compañía masculina.

Al día siguiente lo repitieron, y al siguiente, también. El silencioso y secreto encuentro, que ocultaban obsoleta y recelosamente del resto, era su nueva cereza del postre; su ansia diaria. No necesitaban hablarse, ambos se comunicaban con sus sentimientos. Sin embargo querían llegar más lejos. Y un sólo un suspiro de Yellow fue suficiente para Lance. Caminó a largas zancadas los escasos metros que los separaban, y sujetándola firmemente de los hombros, la besó. Un beso amateur que se repitió. Una y otra vez, debajo del frondoso árbol madre del bosque que los unió.

Se separaron y no dijeron nada. No tenían necesidad de hablar, o leerse las mentes. Sus simples auras externas, ahora completamente conectadas, se encargaban de comunicarlos.

…

A pesar de los diarios encuentros entre los amantes, donde se besaban y ya, Yellow tenían aún sus dudas. Ella ya había experimentado el amor, y esto no se sentía como eso, era completamente diferente. Por eso pensó en preguntarle a Lance, la persona que le había enseñado este sentimiento.

― ¿Por qué… siento esto por ti?

Fue simple la pregunta, pero no hizo falta nada más.

― ¿Sabes que somos nosotros? Hijos del Bosque, por nuestra habilidad. Cada humano que nace en él, se vuelve su hijo, y su tarea el protegerlo.

"Hace mucho tiempo, cuando los humanos dejaron de cuidar al bosque y comenzaron a destruirlo, los pokémons se revelaron en su contra para protegerlo. Comenzó una batalla entre los humanos y los pokémons, donde nadie ganaba.

"Pero todavía quedaban personas a las cuales les importaba y querían detener las discordias; entonces, el Bosque les concedió la habilidad de comunicarse con los pokémons, para ayudar a calmar a ambos bandos. La batalla se fue apaciguando, pero siempre aparecía algún humano o pokémon resentido.

"El Bosque les dio la orden de continuar con el linaje de Hijos del Bosque, para que se mantuviera la paz.

― ¿Y qué sucedió al final? ― Preguntó ante el prolongado silencio.

― Los linajes fueron desapareciendo. Los Hijos fueron muriendo sin dejar sucesores.

― Entonces el Bosque se vio obligado a dar la habilidad a más humanos. Y estos humanos con la habilidad se van a amar sobre todas las cosas. ¿Verdad?

No hizo falta que Lance respondiera, Yellow sabía que era así. Luego de escuchar toda la historia, sentía como si ya la hubiera escuchado, como si esta yaciera dentro de ella desde siempre.

Igual que el amor que sentía por Lance. Desde el principio supo que no era normal, ahora sabía que era, en parte, artificial. Pero no le importaba; para ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en el mundo.

Lo entendiera el resto o no.

* * *

Esta era una idea que me rondaba hace tiempo. Si hay alguna incongruencia en la historia, por favor avísenme. Desde hace dos meses estoy escribiendo esto y sin releer antes XDD

Gracias por leer y los futuros reviews :DD

*se va volando en su unicornio volador defecador de arcoiris*


End file.
